Colorare
by CaHh Kinomoto
Summary: Primeiro ele notou o rosa dos cabelos. Segundo, a imensidão do verde dos olhos dela. Depois, a contradição ambulante do poder dela e por fim aquela personalidade única. E ele queria tudo só para ele.


Primeiro ele notou o rosa dos cabelos. Segundo, a imensidão do verde dos olhos dela. Depois, a contradição ambulante do poder dela e por fim aquela personalidade única. E ele queria tudo só para ele.

 **Colorare**

 _Roseus; Viridis_

 _Rosa._

Geralmente nada chamava a atenção de Uchiha Itachi nas ruas de Konoha. As coisas pareciam acontecer todos os dias da mesma maneira e praticamente nos mesmos horários quando o assunto era a vida civil. Todos pareciam sempre tão alheios às intrigas e guerras que era quase como se não houvessem ninjas capacitados andando entre eles, morrendo para protegê-los.

No entanto, naquela manhã em que fora deixar seu irmão no parquinho de areia, sua atenção se desviou para um borrão cor-de-rosa que passou correndo bem no canto de sua visão periférica, sendo seguido por algumas outras crianças.

 _Rosa._

Era uma cor incomum. Se o perguntassem ele diria que era uma cor ridiculamente sem praticidade, mas ainda assim...

"-Aniki?" – ouviu seu irmão o chamar, e desviou os estoicos olhos escuros para ele por um instante. No fundo sabia que algo estava errado com as crianças que correram naquela direção, mas também não tinha nada a ver com aquilo. No entanto...

 _Era rosa._

Ele queria saber a fonte daquela cor.

"-Espere aqui, Sasuke." – disse calmamente, soltando a mãozinha miúda de seu irmão e se dirigindo a passos lentos para o interior do parquinho, passando a caixa de areia e por entre algumas árvores até avistar uma clareira.

Pôde sentir seu irmão o seguindo, sinal de que, mais uma vez, Sasuke havia ignorado completamente o que ele havia pedido. Mas não ligou realmente para isso naquele momento, pois havia acabado de avistar aquilo que procurava: o cor-de-rosa.

Eles pertenciam aos cabelos de uma garotinha assustada que estava encurralada contra uma árvore de tronco mais largo. Alguns garotos atiravam pedrinhas nela e faziam piadas sobre o fato dela ter uma testa avantajada e ainda assim prender os cabelos em um laço.

O mais impressionante é que ela não parecia assustada. Pelo contrário, ela apontava para os garotos e dizia que eles deveriam deixa-la em paz. Percebeu Sasuke espiando a cena por trás de suas pernas e soltou um suspiro, erguendo os olhos para cena uma vez mais. Havia um filete de sangue escorrendo do início da testa dela que agora passava pelos olhos e pingava na roupa de cor clara que ela usava, deixando um rastro desagradável.

"-...Aniki..."

Deveria fazer algo, ele sabia.

Estava prestes a intervir quando um garoto de cabelos loiros bem conhecido saltou na frente dela, gritando ainda mais alto e dizendo que se eles não deixassem a "Sakura-chan" em paz, teriam que se ver com ele.

 _Sakura._

O nome caía como uma luva para aquela garotinha. Ela parecia delicada, talvez doce, e os cabelos... Ah sim, os cabelos. Perdeu-se naquele tom completamente novo por um ínfimo segundo, pois no seguinte seu irmão se moveu e ele teve que ser mais rápido.

Quando as crianças notaram sua presença, pareceram assustadas por um instante. Itachi não precisou falar nada para que elas soltassem as pedrinhas que ainda seguravam e saíssem apressadas, murmurando coisas que ele não fez questão de entender mas que provavelmente eram pedidos de desculpa para ele.

"-Hah! Viu, Sakura-chan? Eu espantei todos eles! Todos sabem que eu vou ser o próximo Hokage! Tô certo!"

"-Dobe! Foi meu irmão quem ajudou!" – foi apenas quando a voz de Sasuke soou que o Uchiha mais velho notou que ele havia saído de trás de suas pernas mais uma vez e agora apontava de maneira acusadora para o garoto de cabelos loiros.

"-Teme!"

"-Dobe! Mentiroso!"

"-Teme!"

Itachi se sentiu um tanto dividido entre intervir na discussão inútil que havia se estabelecido entre os dois, reprimir seu irmão pela escolha de palavras ou ajudar a garota a se recompor.

Foi só quando desviou os olhos da pequena "conversa" dos dois pequenos para ela que percebeu que a garota já estava bem, havia limpado o sangue na manga da camisa agora imunda e se aproximava dos outros.

"-Ne, está tudo bem, Naruto." – ela virou para Sasuke por um momento, o analisando por um segundo e então o ignorando completamente. Foi então até Itachi e curvou a cabeça de cabelos cor-de-rosa levemente. Era realmente daquela cor. Da raiz até as pontas, um tom perfeito e único, que estranhamente parecia combinar com tudo o que havia nela.

"-Arigatou, Uchiha-san." – Sakura não ergueu os olhos para ele. Apenas retomou a postura e virou para os outros. – "Vamos brincar?"

"-Sakura-chan, o teme estava olhando o tempo todo e não fez nada! Não vamos brincar com ele hoje!"

"-O irmão dele ajudou. Vamos, Naruto." – o loiro pareceu insatisfeito com a resposta dela, pois virou para Sasuke e lhe deu a língua. Este, por sua vez, pareceu ainda mais insatisfeito com o tratamento que recebeu e seguiu os outros dois a passos pesados. Pela primeira vez, Sasuke nem quer olhou para trás para se despedir do irmão, entretido demais em provar que ele havia sim feito algo.

Aparentemente os três se conheciam, então. Inclusive sabiam quem ele era.

Talvez fosse por isso que Sasuke quisesse tanto ir ao parquinho todos os dias agora. O que seu pai diria se soubesse que tipo de amigos ele fizera?

Itachi não sabia, mas também não contaria. Era bom ver seu irmão brincando e sendo o que deveria ser: uma criança. Não deixaria que nada afetasse a vida dele da forma que haviam afetado a sua.

Não, Sasuke teria seu tempo. Seu devido tempo.

Itachi sentiu o canto dos lábios se curvarem levemente ao que dava as costas ao grupo para retomar seu caminho, mas não sem antes ter por uma última vez um vislumbre da cor que captara sua atenção.

 _Rosa._

Decidiu que, a partir de agora, classificaria a cor como _fascinante_.

 **xxxx**

Quando ele soubera que seu irmão e o filho de Minato haviam voltado da missão feridos, sua primeira ação fora correr até o hospital debaixo da chuva torrencial que caía dos céus de Konoha naquela tarde.

Quando Kakashi o recebeu na porta e explicou o acontecido, no entanto, se sentiu um tanto mais calmo. Nada grave, porém uma missão que saíra um tanto mal graças à mentira de um cliente. Que certamente pagaria por aquilo.

Quando chegou ao andar do quarto em que Sasuke e Naruto estavam, no entanto, parou exatamente onde estava ao notar a garotinha de cabelos cor-de-rosa que vira no parquinho anos antes. Sentada em uma cadeira, as mãos de punhos fechados sobre as pernas, os olhos vermelhos e inchados que prontamente se voltaram para ele ao ouvir um barulho no corredor, mas foi só então que Itachi notou algo mais sobre eles...

 _Verde._

O tom dos olhos dela era de um verde inexplicável, e à medida que ele se aproximou dela aquilo apenas ficou mais evidente. Ela estava entre as duas portas, mas não parecia querer entrar em nenhuma. Ela parecia irritada, mas com o quê?

"-Uchiha-san." – ela se levantou quando ele chegou perto o suficiente.

 _Haruno Sakura._

O nome ele havia aprendido anos antes, quando vira os cabelos dela naquele parquinho. O sobrenome viera alguns anos depois, quando ela entrara no mesmo time de seu irmão mais novo.

Os vislumbres de cor-de-rosa se tornaram então mais comuns para ele.

Mas o verde...

Ah o verde.

O verde dos olhos dela ele nunca havia notado. Não daquela forma.

E mais ainda, a maneira como apenas aqueles olhos pareciam expressar absolutamente tudo o que ela estava sentindo sem que houvesse a necessidade de palavra alguma. Ele podia ver ali culpa, tristeza, ressentimento. O que exatamente havia acontecido?

"-Eu sinto muito." – ela finalmente desviou o olhar, e Itachi deduziu que o seu deveria estar intenso demais para que ela pudesse sustenta-lo naquela situação. – "...se eu fosse mais forte..." – notou os punhos se fecharem novamente.

Então era verdade. Os olhos verdes não mentiam, ela estava se culpando. E por algo que provavelmente não era culpa dela.

Itachi não era bom com palavras. Ele raramente conseguia dizer as corretas, ou talvez dissesse as corretas demais, então aprendera que era melhor ficar calado. No entanto, os olhos dela pareciam o impelir a falar alguma coisa. _Qualquer coisa._ Apenas para ver se ele conseguia mudar algo nos sentimentos de agonia que eles expressavam naquele momento.

"-Eles estão bem." – foi tudo o que conseguiu formular, os olhos se fixando então na porta do quarto onde sabia que seu irmão estava.

Algo nas lágrimas caindo daqueles olhos verdes o incomodava. Era como se elas estivessem brotando de um lugar imaculado, de onde não deveriam sair.

Ou talvez imaculado não fosse a palavra certa. Talvez a comparação que procurava era algo como uma pequena caixa de pandora. Todos os sentimentos dela pareciam estar exatamente ali. Não guardados, eram evidentes, mas ainda assim estavam todos ali.

Pensou em tentar falar algo mais que pudesse talvez mudar o que ele via naqueles olhos cor de esmeralda, mas seu instinto agiu primeiro quando a porta do quarto se abriu e Sasuke se apoiou nela, visivelmente... Cansado. Uma avaliação rápida com seu Sharingan determinou que as reservas de chakra de seu irmão mais novo estavam perigosamente baixas, e no entanto ali estava ele, de pé.

 _Teimosia_ seria a definição correta, mas seria hipocrisia de Itachi julgá-la.

"-...Sasuke-kun..." – voltou seus olhos para a garota mais uma vez, deixando-os voltarem a sua cor ônix natural quando constatou por si mesmo que Sasuke definitivamente estava bem. As lágrimas haviam voltado e agora se acumulavam mais uma vez nos já judiados olhos verdes. – "Gomen nasai." – ela ia se adiantar para tocá-lo quando uma enfermeira surgiu no final do corredor e ela estancou.

"-Uchiha-san!" – gritou, se aproximando e ajudando Itachi a amparar Sasuke. O Uchiha mais novo reclamou alguma coisa sem sentido, certamente sem forças para se mover ao que era levado novamente à maca da qual não deveria ter saído.

O último vislumbre que Uchiha Itachi teve de Haruno Sakura naquela tarde chuvosa, foram das lágrimas que surgiram ao ver seu irmão mais novo caindo de seus olhos, traçando um caminho lento pelas bochechas de pele perfeitamente branca até caírem no chão.

No instante seguinte, ela já havia saído e mais enfermeiras surgiram na porta.

 _Verde._

Itachi decidiu que dali para frente, definiria aquela cor dos olhos dela como _inigualáveis_.

* * *

 _...to be continued_

Opa opa!

Tenho uma boa notícia primeiro e uma pergunta depois. A boa notícia é que eu já terminei esse fic. Tem mais um pedaço que vou decidir se divido em duas ou três partes... E o que eu gostaria de saber é se alguém se interessa pelo ponto de vista da Sakura nos encontros? Posso escrever e acrescentar.

No mais, espero que tenham gostado! Adoraria saber o que pensam nos comentários.

Obrigada!


End file.
